With the progress of personal video recorder (PVR) or digital video recorder (DVR) functionality, new problems arise pertaining to access control, such as, for example, parental control of movies available to children for viewing. Very often such functionality is integrated into the television electronic program guide (EPG) as a channel or similar selection category.
In current art, the various tools currently available for control of viewing access allow authorized users to lock a channel or selection category as an entire unit, without discrimination of programming offered on that channel. However, sometimes a parent wants to record shows suitable for their children, but at other times may want to record shows for themselves that they feel are not suitable for their children.
What is clearly needed is a system and a method of permitting users to control access to TV PVR or DVR functionality, such as recording and viewing movies, on a case-by-case basis, rather than completely turning on or turning off access to the whole functionality.